


Would I Lie To You?

by Wild_Cat_214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Evil Creatures, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Lies, Little Sisters, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Spirit World, keeping secrets, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Cat_214/pseuds/Wild_Cat_214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of not seeing his childhood friend, Hiccup is amazed to see her among the prospective brides for his marriage. But K'lana and Hiccup weren't entirely truthful in the past. With the threat of Tainted Songs on the borders of Warpax and people that shouldn't exist, can they work past the lies and save their land before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parting Of Ways

**The Book of Dragons:**

_“Fogbringers are large dragons with a roughly 40 foot wingspan, serpentine bodies that are usually 25 feet long, holes in the edges of their wings and along the fins at the base of their tails, and a pair of large horns just behind their typically green eyes. Their scales range from ashy white to charcoal gray. All possess the ability to breathe out clouds of paralyzing mist, though some can also release a colorless gas that knocks out prey. They are very particular about who rides them, and children chosen by them grow up to become the musical guardians of Warpax.”_

* * *

A brunet boy ran through a grassy meadow, the blades bending in the shape of his path, towards a huge oak in the center. A young girl with silvery hair sat in the lowest branches, watching the edge of the meadow for something, the edges of her simple gray dress fluttering in the same breeze that made the leaves quiver. She didn't notice the boy until it was too late. He climbed up behind her and shouted her name.

“K'lana!”

The girl shrieked with surprise and nearly fell off her branch, but somehow managed to catch hold of the bark and stayed in the tree. She whirled around, her braided hair whipping in its arc, and glared at him.

“Hiccup!” she scolded, scowling at the boy. He smirked back cheekily and pulled himself up, looking around with wonder.

“Hi. Isn't this cool? No one knows about this spot but us!” he exclaimed, ignoring her angry stare and surveying the countryside around them. Off in the distance, a hilly coastal city rose, the castle on the highest mound visible even from this remote spot. Indistinct banners flapped in a faraway wind from the highest points, their cloth old and battered. Gazing at the city, the boy felt even smaller than usual, but at the same time proud. That was his city, and that was where his family lived. Every day off, he flew to this meadow to meet his friend, a Singing Sister from the village of Gildharp named K'lana Cloud-Born, and they would play until it was time for her to go home. Then he would return to the castle, and life would go on as usual. But K'lana didn't know he was the prince. If she did, they wouldn't be able to have nearly as much fun, or so he thought. Besides, Gobber had told him to hide who he was, or else someone might try to kidnap him. The crown prince was very important to the land. A foreign enemy could use him as leverage against Warpax. At least, that's what the blacksmith had said.

“...I guess so. But do you really need to scare me like that?” she replied wryly. Hiccup nodded eagerly, but the look of delight quickly changed to one of confusion when her smile faded away.

“Hiccup, there's something I have to tell you. We... we won't be able to play like this anymore,” K'lana told him sadly. His brow furrowed at this.

“Why?” he asked simply. She sighed and swung her feet awkwardly.

“I have to go to the Academy to train so I can be useful to Warpax. The caravan leaves in an hour. My mom and dad both say I have to go, but I don't want to. I want to stay here and see you,” her answer came out softly, like a gentle breeze. It made Hiccup wish she could stay, but he also had a problem.

“Okay. . . My dad says I have to train anyways, so I probably wouldn't be able to come, either,” he replied, his voice going quiet with the idea of them not seeing each other. She nodded in understanding.

“We can still write to each other, though, right?” K'lana asked hopefully, turning big, pleading amethyst eyes to his emerald pair. Hiccup smiled and nodded eagerly.

“Just send it by Terror Mail to the royal forge of Berk. Where should I send mine?” he asked, slowly working his way down from the tree. His friend joined him and brushed some stray twigs off her dress, then shrugged.

“Mail it to the Academy and address it to me. It'll be handed out quickly, I think.”

“Got it.”

They stood there quietly, each wondering how to say goodbye when they knew it might be years before they saw each other again. Finally, K'lana pulled Hiccup into a tight embrace. He returned it in kind, and after a few minutes, they let go on some silent signal.

“Don't forget me, Hiccup,” she said quietly before running toward the opposite end of the meadow from where he had entered. The girl stopped at the edge, just a few inches from the old fence that formed the boundaries of their sanctuary, and turned her head to give him one last sad look, then climbed over and dashed into the dense woods beyond. He watched the spot where she had vanished with a faint glimmer of hope. Maybe she would come back and tell him it was just a joke, and they would laugh about how she had tricked him. Then they would pretend the meadow was Warpax and they were mighty dragon riders, off to protect the land from pirates and Tainted Songs and hostile ships from across the Sea of Wanderers, with the oak as Dragon's Edge, the base on Dragon Island where the riders gathered. But a few minutes passed by, and K'lana didn't reappear. That was when that bit of hope died, and he went to his dragon, Toothless. The Night Fury crooned curiously at his rider and best friend's dejected face, and Hiccup shook his head.

“Sorry, bud. I don't think we're gonna be coming back here for a while,” he said sadly, climbing into the basic saddle and patting the dragon's head. Toothless growled, upset at this news, but took off.

* * *

Two dragons carried their riders away from a meadow forgotten by time. One was a Night Fury carrying the future ruler of that land, unaware of his role in the fate of Warpax. The other was a Befuddling Fogbringer bearing a girl that knew all too well what was in store for her. Both had lied to each other about their true identities. Only time would tell if they could make it up to each other.

 


	2. Late Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, seeing as the Haddocks stayed together in this fic, since they weren't at war with the dragons and Valka wasn't taken away by Cloudjumper, there will be some OOC-ness among them all. I did my best to stay true to their characters, so please don't be too mad if they act weird. Of course, one advantage of that change is that I could give Hiccup a younger sister. Hylla Haddock has copper hair and green eyes, and she rides a Flashwing named Shadeclaw. She's got her own problems, though, as you will soon see.

**The Music of Life:**

_The royal family has always had close ties to the land of Warpax and the Wall of Musical Stones. Some believe that the coronation ceremony is part of the reason behind the bond between crown and country, and that the Tire of Acceptance on Dragon Island is actually a ritual of the Dragon Gods that connects the bloodline of the royal family to the song of the earth._

_The Wall's connection to Listeners must also be considered. Those chosen by the Fogbringers have powerful effects on the strength of the Wall. When questioned, a Listener once replied, 'The Wall, my dragon, and I all form a sort of Band. My dragon is the instruments, I am the singer, and the Wall is the beat. When we are in sync, we all become stronger.'_

_It makes one wonder: If a member of the royal family were a Listener, would the Wall grow stronger everywhere?_

* * *

__

_Eighteen years later..._

The country looked like a patchwork quilt from up high, browns and greens and blues and grays mixing into one stunning pattern. Houses looked like toy blocks had been scattered across the cloth, and the castle looked like one of the porcelain miniatures you could find in a shop down on Market Street. Lakes and rivers in the distance shone like blue mirrors under the light of the sun, and the ocean north of the land glittered with the distant motion of the waves. All this, Hiccup could see as he rode on Toothless' back through the fluffy clouds, making his leather riding suit glisten with moisture and his heart feel lighter. Nothing in the world could make him feel better than riding his dragon... except for reading K'lana's letters, even if they were old and the only way for him to relax and unwind now was flying with Toothless. Why had she stopped writing? It had been ten years since her final, cryptic note bidding him goodbye, and during that time he had changed. A lot. If he was different, what about her?

A flash of silver below him distracted him from his thoughts, and he glanced over the side of his best friend. It was a long string of Listener processions from all over Warpax coming to the capital city of Berk in response to his father's invitations. Just that brief glimpse reminded Hiccup of why he was up here, instead of getting ready to do princely things.

_Earlier that same day..._

“What do you mean, marriage?” Hiccup asked bemusedly, his spoon halfway to his mouth. His father groaned loudly, making his mother shake her head and his sister, Hylla, giggle at their reactions.

“Hiccup, your father and I have been talking, and we've both agreed that it's time for you to find a bride,” Valka began, reaching over and putting one hand on his. He sighed and looked at her steadily.

“Okay, but why now? You never seemed to want me to get married before,” he replied warily. His mother looked down, thinking, then stood up.

“Come with me, Hiccup. This sort of thing shouldn't be discussed at the table.” Without waiting for his reply, she walked out of the dining hall, and Hiccup followed after putting his spoon down in his unfinished soup. They walked through the sturdy stone walls of the castle to the stables, where dragons slept, ate, and played with each other while their riders were busy elsewhere. They stopped in front of the royal stalls, where Cloudjumper, Thornado, Shadeclaw, and Toothless were supposed to sleep. In reality, Shadeclaw rarely left his sister's side, Toothless slept in his room, and Cloudjumper went where he liked. Thornado was the only one who took advantage of the spacious accommodations; he was here at the moment, drowsing and letting the sun warm his blue scales.

“Hiccup, lately the Riders have sent disturbing reports of increased Tainted activity on the borders. The points in the Wall farthest from a Listener's village are getting weaker, and the only way to protect Warpax is to strengthen the Wall. Your father and I checked all the books in the library as to how to do this, and even consulted High Listener Rith and Elder Gothi for advice, but there was only one solution.” She fell silent, letting him fill in the blanks.

“And that's to marry me off to some stranger,” he finished quietly. Valka nodded silently, looking at the Badlands through the opening leading to the landing pad. It was the region beyond the Wall that protected Warpax, a place of darkness and corruption that spelled doom for any who entered. Tainted Songs waited there for anyone foolhardy enough to venture beyond the safety of the Wall of Singing Stones, humans and dragons alike who had been infected and longed to spread across the green fields and forests, consuming all in their path.

The only things that could stop Tainted Songs were Fogbringers and their Listeners, Singing Stones, and, strangely enough, water in larger amounts than a puddle. The twisted beings hated the precious liquid with as much passion as they hated the Stones, which was why one man had proposed constructing a massive canal just outside the Wall. He now walked among the other lost souls beyond the Wall.

“Believe me, Hiccup, I like it as much as you do. If there was any other way, I would take it. I wanted you to have the same option to marry for love like your father and I did,” Valka said apologetically. He shook his head, as if clearing it of cobwebs, and smiled at her.

“I'll be fine, Mom. If it means I can help people, then I'll do it. Just tell me who I'm gonna marry.” There was a pause before the queen answered. “...Some Listeners that will be arriving today.”

_Back to the current time..._

Now they had come. Several young women who had been chosen by Fogbringers at the age of five, each seeking to aid their land by marrying him. He wouldn't know any of them. Unless...

'Maybe K'lana is with one of them as a Singing Sister,' he thought, his spirit rising like a dragon on an updraft. After all this time, he could see his old friend again.

The hope of seeing the silver-haired girl spurred him to urge Toothless back to Berk. Down they dropped, faster and faster, until the castle below didn't look like a toy anymore. They began to level out, circling until they could land in the courtyard safely. Gobber hobbled up to them, his peg leg and hook polished up brightly just for the occasion.

“Ye're late, Hiccup. Stoick – I mean, the king, wants ya to hurry an' get dressed inta somethin' a little nicer than yer riding gear. The guests are already here,” he said, his accent growing thicker with every word. It always did when he was nervous, like when he first learned about Hiccup's secret friend, or when the boy was facing down the leader of the dragon hunters at fifteen.

“Got it, Gobber. Just tell my dad I got caught up flying with Toothless,” he replied to the older man, dismounting and sliding his own prosthetic leg out of the stirrup. The battle against Goran and his Red Death had left its mark upon both boy and dragon. Hiccup had lost his leg and Toothless had lost a tail fin, but the bond between the two was even stronger.

“Get movin', ya lazy boy,” the blacksmith said affectionately, steering him toward his room with his hook. The young man chuckled and hurried through the halls, undoing several of the buckles by the time he reached his room.

_A few minutes later..._

Hiccup peeked into the receiving hall from behind a stuffed bear and groaned softly. His parents and sister were already seated, and the palanquins bearing the Listeners had already been set down in the hall, their guards standing protectively around the fragile vehicles. Men and women alike each wore armor and carried weapons as they stood like statues. There was no way to get to his seat (which was on the other side of where he was standing, naturally) and not be seen by nearly everyone in the hall. He took a deep breath before resigning himself to his fate and stepping into the hall. Immediately, any soft chatter among the Singing Sisters or Conductors – the male and female elite guards of a Listener – stopped, and he could feel the eyes of over a hundred people on him. Ten guards, made up of five men and five women, four litter bearers, a Singing Sister, a Conductor, and a Listener made up the usual Choir for Warpax, and there were about seven Choirs present. If ever the Dragon Gods wanted to punish him for not being a perfectly dutiful son, now was the time.

He strode to his seat on Stoick's right and sat down quietly, keeping his gaze low. Best to avoid eye contact with anyone right now, even as he scanned the Singing Sisters for K'lana. When he couldn't find her, he sighed with quiet disappointment and glanced over at the rest of his family. His sister was sitting casually, the Flashwing she had named Shadeclaw lying beside her as usual. His mother patted the shoulder of his father; Stoick scowled, but his eyes glowed warmly with pride, and the king of Warpax rose and began his welcoming speech.

“First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming on such short notice. I understand that you all have duties in the Fringe, so I will try to ensure your stay is only as long as necessary. This is—“

He was cut off when the doors crashed open, revealing a young woman and man escorting a litter on the shoulders of four strong men. It wasn't hard to guess who they were. Another Choir, come late to the party and missing more than half of their group.

A breeze brought in by the open door made the front edges of the gauzy cloth shielding the Listener flutter open just a crack, and Hiccup froze. In that brief moment when he could see the young woman inside, his chest felt like it was being stabbed. There was only one person he knew with those vivid amethyst eyes.

“K'lana...” he whispered under his breath.

* * *

What was going on? Why was that man sitting in the prince's throne so familiar? And why,  why had my chest hurt when I saw him?

“ _K'lana, are you sure it was a good idea to come without the others? I'd feel better knowing you had better protection than me, Dell, and some half-trained men,_ ” Dee asked me silently, her soul song doing what her body could not. It wasn't hard to see soul songs anymore, not after eight grueling years of training at the Academy, and I was able to control my gift so that I could see the songs whenever I chose. It made being a Listener a bit easier on my sanity.

“Everything's going to be fine, Dee,” I replied softly, trying to project a confidence I didn't really feel. “I think.”

She shot me a dirty look, but I was glad she had relaxed a little. If I had time to joke around, then we probably weren't in too much danger. Even without the threat of Tainted Songs around Warpax, there were still many dangers on the roads from Gildharp to Berk, and our guards had been detained at the city gates because L'ree had been a bit rude to one of the guards (and by a bit, I mean a lot). But an impolite guard was the least of my worries. I mean, I hadn't even wanted to come here, but Commander Doom had forced me to go.

_The previous day... (yes, there will be many things like this)_

“What arranged marriage? You know I'm never getting engaged again,” I asked Dee bitterly. She sighed tonelessly and started braiding my hair while Dell and Doom explained.

“Nothing's been decided, K'lana. The king has simply sent us an invitation to the palace because he wants his son to marry a Listener,” Dell said, folding his arms across his chest just like his silent sister did. He may have been the older brother by a year, but sometimes those two acted like they were twins.

“Besides, you have to get married eventually. A Listener needs to have children so that they can also become Listeners and carry on your work. Having the Prince as the father isn't going to hurt you,” Doom added, giving me an unreadable look. I knew she blamed me for Endon's death, and I couldn't argue with it. If I hadn't listened to the soul songs of the departed, he might still have been alive...

“And I hear the Prince I handsome, so at least there's some hope for your kids,” Dell snickered behind his hand. Dee, Doom, and I all shot daggers at him, and he wisely left the room.

“ _K'lana, it's been ten years. Surely you can at least go and see the Prince? You don't have to marry him. Just find out what he's like,_ ” Dee urged. I chuckled dryly.

“D'orian Gray-Sky, you just want to go to Berk to see the ocean and eat rich people's food,” I replied. Her face flushed and a shy smile appeared on it.

“ _That, too._ ” I sighed and looked at Doom.

“Fine, I'll go, but only so Dee can have some fancy food. Go get that useless brother of hers and tell him to start packing. We've got a long trip ahead of us,” I told her awkwardly. She nodded curtly and left before I could say another word. Things had gotten worse between the two of us ever since Endon's death. It hadn't been that bad before, but now she could barely look me in the eye.

The worst part was, I couldn't say I was in the right.

_Back to the present drama..._

So I had come for the sake of a close friend and ended up getting more than I bargained for. But I don't think I was the only one who was surprised. The look on the face of the man sitting in the Crown Prince's seat was one of shock, joy, and betrayal, and it made my chest ache just seeing it. Who was he? I knew him, somehow. I didn't know who he was, or where I had met him, but a part of me recognized him.

“Well, uh, as I was saying, this is my son, Hiccup. After the five days you will be staying here, he will decide which of you he will marry. Until then, you are free to roam about Berk,” the king said, a final-sounding tone to his voice. That was when I realized we had missed part of his speech. What important things had I not heard?

Wait... did he just say Hiccup? As in, the boy I played with as a kid, the same boy I had written letters to for the eight years I spent at the Academy, that Hiccup? I knew it had been a common name, since many parents liked naming their children after the Dragon God overseeing dragon training, but I hadn't realized it had been this Hiccup. And yet now it all made sense. Why he had been so secretive about his life, why he claimed to work at the royal forge, why I recognized the man sitting there, staring at me. This was my Hiccup. My Hiccup was the crown prince of Warpax.

There was a soft snicker to my left, and I twisted my waist to see the source. The cloth of the palanquins made it hard to tell who was beyond, but I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Freesia Adderloss, a fellow Listener that I had trained beside at the Academy, and my least favorite person in the world. With everyone else, she acted like the sweetest thing since honey. With me, she was more venomous than a viper. And, lucky me, she was also here to marry the prince.

This day just couldn't get any better, could it?

 

 

 

 


End file.
